


Time To Kill.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jody's not above admitting she's thought about it, neither is Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wings128 who requested a smoking hot Jody/Sam fic, set during Time After Time. (Fairly sure wings' has been after some Jody/Sam for a while ;))

Jody watches Sam's eyelids droop for the third time in ten minutes and shakes her head, "You are toast. I'll keep pushing, you go get some shuteye!"

Sam forces his eyes wide and reaches for the coffee in front of him, only to have Jody snatch it from his fingers. Ignoring the tiny crackle of something forbidden snapping across his skin, he tilts his head and gives her a wobbly smile, "Uh, that's okay. I can, uh..."

Sighing, she rolls her eyes and motions for the stairs, ignoring the small but very insistent voice telling her to drag him by his perfectly ruffled hair, "Do I have to use my mom voice?"

If you think about it, there isn't really that much of an age gap, what's a few years between friends?

Watching his pert ass traipse slowly up the stairs, she makes a biting motion with her teeth and mumbles, "Yummy!"

Sam throws himself down, lands with a dull thud against the roll out bed. Scrubbing long fingers through messy hair, he rolls onto his back and closes his eyes on the memory of Jody threatening him with her 'Mom' voice.

Fighting back the all over body shiver, Sam tries desperately to will sleep into his already heavy limbs. Every muscle is screaming for the slumber he so badly needs, every muscle but one.

Fingers still scratching absentmindedly at his scalp, cock twitching against the inside of his trousers, he takes a deep breath before heaving himself to his feet, "Well fuck it."

Tampering his tread, stepping lightly across the creaking floorboards, Sam rounds the corner back into the front room at the same time as he loosens his last shirt button, revealing cut glass curves, already slicked with sweat at the thought of wrapping them around Jody's petit tight body.

Jody's lost in thoughts of Sam's scent, of the way his arms seem to fit perfectly along the line of her shoulders, when she hears a sharp shuddering breath behind her. Spinning, she lets her lips form a thin disapproving line, "All right, you asked for it, YOUNG MA-"

Long legs carrying him without hesitation, Sam swallows Jody's oomph of surprise as he crushes his mouth to hers and slams her bodily into the wall, "Shush!"

Jody's senses go into overdrive; the feel of Sam's nails scraping against her heated flesh as he drags her shirt over her head. The way her entire body responds to the simplest of caresses, moves in a complete mirror to his.

Using the wall as an anchor, Sam slips an arm behind Jody's shoulders, slides his free hand along her denim covered thigh and boosts her into the air, "Mind?"

Words of wisdom and caution flit like butterflies through Jody's brain as she feels fingers roughly yanking at her jeans. She should be protesting, she _should_ be saying no, but right this minute her entire being is crying out to be taken by the man deftly shredding her clothes with one large paw, "Don't _make me_ use my Mom voice!"

Sam's eyes spark as his belly pools with heat. Scrabbling for purchase against her trousers, he finally gives in and rips them down her thighs, tearing them completely in two, "Promise?"

Marvelling at the strength of the man nestled deliciously between her thighs, Jody smirks lasciviously, hooks an ankle into the crook of Sam's back and grinds herself down onto his cock, "If you ask nicely."

Sam's legs almost give out as he growls low, sound reverberating around the barren room. There's about a thousand therapists right now sharpening their pencils and rubbing their hands at the thought of the fat rolls of money they could make out of his reaction, but he couldn't give a crap. What's one more fucked up impulse in a sea of twisted inclinations?

Practically ripping the zip from his trousers, he frees his weeping cock to the chilled air and hisses as Jody rubs her cotton covered pussy, already wet and warm, against his bulging head.

Swallowing passed the misgivings that keep forming on her tongue, Jody digs her nails into Sam's shoulders and lifts herself slightly. Bracing her shoulders against the wall, she slides a hand between her legs and hooks her panties to one side, "Please?"

There's nothing remotely romantic about the force with which Sam slams himself upwards. He's aware of the air leaving Jody's body as she's bounced into the wall but his hips have a will of their own and all he can do is concentrate on the tight scorching heat now wrapping his pulsing shaft. The feral moan of satisfaction that forces it's way up Jody's throat is enough of an answer to the questions he _should_ be asking and Sam's body responds in kind.

Jody allows herself to go limp, letting the force of Sam's thrusts keep her upright as her pussy contracts on every upward flick of his hips. Her clit rubs painfully against his belt buckle as he slams into her again and again and again. She can feel her own moisture dripping down his cock, creating a slickness to the backs of her thighs that's both filthy and delicious.

She hasn't been fucked in so long and this man knows exactly how to create a burning in her belly that a gallon of water won't put out.

Groaning low, she snakes a hand between their writhing bodies before feeling long fingers wrapping her wrist, "Wha.."

Sam's eyes narrow as he speeds up, listening to the dull thud of Jody's shoulders slamming into the crumbling wall behind her, "No, mine."

The depth of need in Sam's voice sends a shiver down Jody's spine that ends where their bodies connect, "Sam, now!"

The curt clipped tone accompanied by her sharp intake of breath has Sam's toes curling inside his boots. Releasing Jody's wrist, Sam slides the pad of his thumb against her aching clit and watches her entire body curl in on itself. The tightening of her walls drags a guttural moan from his heaving chest as he pushes her closer to the edge.

Jody can feel Sam's cock swell inside her and she knows neither one of them will last much longer. Baring down, grinding herself tightly into the hollow of his hips, her eyes slam shut as her pussy begins to pulse, " **Don't** stop!"

Determined to watch her come apart at the seams before he allows himself the same reward, Sam runs the tip of a ragged nail along her pussy lips, never letting up the pressure on her now burning clit, "You first, come on, come for me!"

The scream that rips from her lips rings loud and long in Jody's ears. Her eyes goes wide, her mouth forms the rictus of an 'O' and she begins to shake around Sam, cock still nestled thick and full inside her.

Jody's body quakes in Sam's arms as his hips lose all rhythm and he drops his forehead against her sweat slicked breasts. Cock pulsing violently between her thighs, he feels his release dripping back along his shaft, "Fuck, _yes!_ "

Arms shaking, knees aching, Sam cradles Jody down the wall, allowing them both to slide heavily to the floor. Softening cock still buried inside her quivering body, Sam raises his eyes to the woman now completely spent wrapped in his arms, "So, _that_ was your Mom voice, huh?"

The beginnings of a blush flames at the base of Jody's throat as she chuckles and shakes her head, "You're fucking impossible Sam! Next time I'm taking a ruler to your ass."

The sudden twitch of Sam's cock doesn't go unnoticed by either of them.


End file.
